What She Needs
by Kaze and Kiba
Summary: He was supposed to be helping her out, just doing her a favor. When did he start needing it so badly? Being a good sensei turns into more than he had planned. Kakashi/Sakura Friendship, humor, and a little romance. Mild language T.


**I do not own Naruto**

**R&R, K&K**

What she needs.

0o0o0

He shook his head in bewilderment as he walked across the village towards jounin headquarters, 'When did it become something that he had wanted to hear every day?'

Three words, it was strange that he looked forward to them now. Even when he was gone on missions for weeks at a time he thought about it, so much so, he made up reasons to return quickly, never lingering to relax as he used to.

'It's not the words,' his brilliant mind chided him, 'it's the person who says them.'

He didn't want to believe it. He was probably just lonely, it's not like he was ever any long term relationship kind of guy. He didn't want to burden someone with his death and he came close to death, a lot. He knew better then to make long range plans.

It started innocently enough. He was trying to be a good mentor. He had found her sitting at the bar. Well, more like slumped over the bar, barely conscious, if he wanted to be truthful about it. He told the bartender to cut her off and she became angry and tried to punch him. Lucky for him, the rosy cheeked young woman was so drunk, that her chakra control was useless. His 70 year old landlady had better aim then she did that night and it was a good thing because he had seen her bring down half a mountain with her little fist.

He picked the soused kunochi up, threw her over his shoulder, and left the bar with her calling him every name in the book. She didn't stop fighting him until he threatened to carry her home bridal style. She became so still after that, he thought she had fallen asleep, or blacked out.

When she finally spoke it was a whisper, "Sensei, how do you do it? When they are all gone?" She was silent for a while before she spoke again, "My family is dead, every one of them. I love my friends but if I express that to them they either think I am crazy, or weak, or that I want to sleep with them. I'm not ready to take on another relationship, but I still need someone I can talk to about how I feel who won't make fun or insult me. I need someone to share with."

He stopped walking and set her down. So that's why she was drinking. Her parents had died within three months of each other just this last spring. Her grandparents had been gone only a few years too. Drinking wasn't a good habit for a twenty year old ninja to start. The copy nin had buried a lot of ninja like that, he didn't want her on the same path. It must be harder for her then him and the boys to be alone. She always wore her heart on her sleeve. He put his hand on her shoulder to steady her drunken weaving and nodded to her to go on.

"T-there's s-s-something I want to tell you but I don't wanna to scare you away either. It's something I have wanted to say to someone since my parents died. I used to say it every day and I never realized how lonely it felt not being able to say it to someone until now," She scuffed her sandal on the ground, "I think I can say this to you without you pushing me away," She looked at him with soulful green eyes.

Maybe she wasn't as drunk as he thought.

"Sensei, I've always felt protected by you and I've grown to have great respect for you. I care for you deeply but I want you to know I am not some silly girl who's in love with you. I don't see you as a substitute for my parents, but I want to tell you I love you. Please don't laugh at me but I am going to tell you every day that I love you."

She put her hand over his and took a deep, shaky breath, continuing before he could reply, "I don't care…it's ok if you don't say it back or acknowledge my words. I am saying them for me. I need this and you owe me," a stubborn glint entered her eyes.

"Owe you?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think you do," she crossed her arms over her chest, "Who comes to heal you after the mission when your half dead and don't want to be in the hospital? Who takes care of you, feeds you, cleans you up, takes care of your… "

He held up his hands, "Ok, ok. I see your point. I guess if you say it like that. It's ok with me. As long as it's as you say, you are not in love and you don't start saying it in front of everyone else."

She blushed, "I would never do that, it would embarrass me too and people might get the wrong idea."

He figured she would probably forget the conversation, in the sober light of day, but she hadn't. She had found him early the next morning at the training grounds. She thanked him and hugged him before saying those three words.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Three months had passed since then. Not counting missions, she had found him every day. Sometimes she hugged him too, or stayed to talk. Mostly she just found a moment of quiet in his day to say I love you, before touching his arm, and then she'd be gone.

He'd even tried to hide from her a few times out of curiosity to see if she'd forget but she'd been up to the challenge. She'd never accused him or running away and he'd never laughed at her neediness. She seemed happier too. He was beginning to understand why it was important to her and it wasn't like it cramped his style or anything, she was pretty discreet, 'God forbid he ever had an urge like that, something he couldn't live without,' he thought, pulling out his little orange book as he walked up the stairs.

"Kakashi sensei, you need to go to the second floor filing office to pick up your paperwork, you neglected to fill out some things and Tsunade's ordered us to confiscate your porn book if it's not done immediately" the young kunoichi notified him as she swept past him into the Hokage's office.

Asuma snickered, "Trying to skip your pencil pushing duties again? I heard about your last report. What was it Shizune said you wrote in the mission statement?" he looked thoughtful, "Oh yeah, 'We came. We saw. We kicked their asses," He laughed infectiously in his deep baritone, "See ya later Kakashi, looks like you're too busy to join me for lunch this time."

Sarutobi turned to leave and Kakashi called after him, "At least my reports are entertaining," The silver coiffed man shot back, "Short, and to the point should be appreciated, not ridiculed. Have you ever read one of Guys? They're novels, and dreadful ones at that. Power and beauty of youth my ass," he muttered as he made his way to the second floor filing office.

Kakashi opened the files office door, flipped on the light, and made his way back to the mission files. He heard the door click shut behind him and turned as a red blur leapt up, grabbing his neck and wrapping her legs about his waist. He put his arms around the slim bundle to stop her from knocking him on his rear. "Sakura," he cautioned.

"S'ok, No one comes in here except me and Shizune and she's in surgery all afternoon," Sakura smiled ear to ear and he couldn't help but return it. She drew closer, "I missed you Kakashi," she sighed into his ear. He had been gone two whole weeks and she was making up for lost days.

He felt the tug on his heart. It certainly made for a nice homecoming, having this sweet bundle of energy come attack him. He squeezed her waist and she looked up at him, "I missed you too Sakura," He didn't care if it was or wasn't pretending. It still felt good to hear and say it to someone. Maybe this beautiful young thing was a genius. He'd never get tired of hearing this. He thought he just might become addicted to it.

"I love you," she said gazing into his eyes.

He bent down and kissed her forehead, "I love you too Sakura."

Fin

A/N-I will probably make a sequel for this if anyone finds it interesting titled -What he wants- it's already floating around in my head banging to get out.

I will see what the reviews say first, thanks for reading.

Please Review.

K&K


End file.
